Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to connected mode extended discontinuous reception (eDRX).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A communication system may employ discontinuous reception (DRX) to conserve power usage in either the idle or connected mode. The communication system may use control signaling to schedule the sleep and awake cycles for DRX operation. A device may receive additional power benefits by extending the sleep cycle; however, as the length of the scheduled sleep intervals increase, the device may lose synchronicity with the communication system.